In a welding-torch of an automatic-welding equipment for arc welding, the welding torch body is held on a robot arm, and parts, such as a nozzle for sending out shielding gas and a chip for sending out welding-wire, are attached to the torch body in a manner of enabling attachment and detachment. It is necessary to detach parts, such as a nozzle and a chip, from the torch body for check. Moreover, when the arc welding is performed, sputter (particulates dispersed at a time of welding) will adhere to the nozzle. The sputter adhering to the nozzle has a bad influence on sending out of the shielding gas. For this reason, it is necessary to remove the sputter adhering to the nozzle. The nozzle is detached from the torch body and removal of the sputter is performed by scratching the sputter off the nozzle. Moreover, when the arc welding is performed, a drop ball will be formed at the tip of the welding-wire. The drop ball is an obstacle at the time of detaching the chip. For this reason, when detaching the chip, it is necessary to take off the drop ball after cutting the welding-wire. Moreover, when performing the arc welding, the welding-wire may have to be pulled out from the chip in some cases.
Then, a hand tool is known in a document 1 and a document 2 (as described later), which is used in order to maintain a welding-torch, for example, to perform disassembly and assembly of the welding-torch and removal of the sputter adhering to the welding-torches. This hand tool has a pair of metal stays which are turnably supported at a pivoting axis, and the metal stays have a pair of grips located in one side of the stays in relation to the pivoting axis for a user to do turning operation of the metal stays. And a pair of 1st pinchings, which is used when pulling out the welding-wire for removing the sputter adhering to the inner-and-outer circumferential surfaces of the nozzle, is located at a head in the other side of the metal stays. Moreover, another pair of pinchings for attaching and detaching the chip and a pair of cutter blades for cutting the welding-wire are located between the 1st pinchings and the pivoting axis. Moreover, furthermore another pair of pinchings, which is used when attaching and detaching the nozzle, is located between the pivoting axis and the grips. Moreover, hammer parts for striking the nozzle are located between the 1st pinchings and the pivoting axis, and the hammer parts are also used when removing the sputter adhering to an end face of the nozzle.
When removing the sputter adhering to the inner-and-outer circumferential surfaces of the nozzle, the nozzle is pinched with the 1st pinchings so that each of the 1st pinchings may touch the inner circumferential surface and the outer circumferential surface, and the hand tool is moved so that the 1st pinchings may scratch the inner-and-outer circumferential surfaces. Thereby, the sputter adhering to the inner-and-outer circumferential surfaces of the nozzle is scratched off and removed. Moreover, when removing the sputter adhering to the end face of the nozzle, the 1st pinchings are inserted into the nozzle in a state where the pair of metal stays are closed, the hammer parts are made to touch the end face of the nozzle, and the hand tool is moved so that the hammer parts may scratch the end face of the nozzle. Thereby, the sputter adhering to the end face of the nozzle is scratched off and removed.
Document 1: Japanese examined utility model application publication No. H5-2302
Document 2: TIME CHEMICAL Corporation, online, Dec. 4, 2015 searched, the Internet <URL:http://www.timechemical.co.jp/>